


Song of Stars and Stones

by GrandDoomerSoul85



Category: Rick and Morty, Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Citadel of Ricks, Fantasy, Fiery (Undertoad), Gen, Infinity Gems, Mild Gore, Mind Stone (Marvel), Power Stone (Marvel), Presumed Dead, Reality Stone (Marvel), Science Fiction, Soul Stone (Marvel), Space Stone (Marvel), Spiritual, StarClan (Warriors), Time Stone (Marvel), World Travel, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandDoomerSoul85/pseuds/GrandDoomerSoul85
Summary: A Koopa named Bowser is after the Infinity Stones for reasons unknown, and the fate of the multiverse is at stake.





	1. Prologue

**Location: Unknown Moon**

Across the cold, rocky landscape of a distant moon, orbiting a rogue ice giant that is drifting somewhere in intergalactic space, a figure walked across the desolate landscape. He is not human, no, he is something that is more reptilian in appearance. Bowser is a turtle-like creature covered in orange scales on his arms, legs, the sides of his torso, and his tail, and has cream-colored pads on his feet, a cream-colored belly and his muzzle is the same color. His head is covered in green scales, with red eyebrows and a red mane of feather-like hair, as is his spiked shell is green, save for the spikes, which are a lightish-brown, as were the horns on his head and the spikes on his tail.

 

Bowser was the King of the Koopas, a feared entity that commonly kidnapped Peach with no signs of stopping whatsoever. Ever since he was a baby, he had a reputation in his world of being an absolute powerhouse, despite his defeats from a single plumber. But, like many things in life, it all came to an end. How? He does not know that. Why? He does not know that either. He was unsure who or what did it, but all he knew was that everyone else was dead and that he was the only one left, and not even their souls remained.

 

“Accursed thing... wherever it is.” he muttered, looking around before pulling out a tablet like device with a satellite dish built into it. “This damn thing has to be around somewhere, but where?” he asked himself before he sensed something coming from behind him. He turned just in time as a creature attempted to pounce on him, and pulled out a trident just as it made contact. He speared it in the neck and threw it off, leaving its corpse lying on the rocks. “Gah! I thought this place was uninhabited.” He said, right before he heard the growling of four more of these creatures.

 

Said creatures resemble scaly, six-legged dogs with four-hinged jaws, six beady eyes, and are known to a ridge of hair sticking out from their backs. “Huh, well I guess that they’re pack animals.” Bowser stated before readying up a battle stance, spinning his dual trident before putting one of its ends straight at them. One of the creatures shot up, but he stabbed it with his trident before throwing it at its kin. The other two got up, and charged at Bowser, who spat fireballs at one of them.

 

But, the other one used the diversion to its advantage and pounced on him while he was busy with its packmate. After it was dead, the other creature pinned him down, attempting to bite on him, but the Koopa King managed to throw it off and spit fire at it, but it leapt to the side just before it hit. Bowser threw his dual trident at the creature, causing its lifeless corpse to fall down and lie there, with one of the trident’s ends penetrating its head.

 

“Bwahaha! Still number one!” Bowser said, rooting to himself as he pulled the grey-colored dual weapon out of the corpse before lighting the bloody end on fire, burning the remaining gore off it it. “Now, where is that damn thing?” he asked, continuing on his walk. He had not noticed it, but the ground below him was starting to crack. He still continued walking, but in mere moments, he heard a crack. He looked down, and saw the whole floor fall apart, dragging him along with it into the abyss below.

 

* * *

 

**Location: Smith Household**

Meanwhile, in another reality, a seventy-year old man with blueish-gray hair and brown eyes that is dressed in a lab coat, blue turtleneck, and brown pants was working on one of his newer devices. Rick Sanchez looked carefully on his new and improved invention with a content smirk on his face. “All-*urp*, alright, it’s done.” Rick said to the teenage boy within the same room, who had brown hair and blue eyes and wore a yellow shirt and blue pants.

 

Morty Smith looked at the thing that Rick had just made as he pushed the button on the touchpad-like screen. “Wha- what is this?” Morty asked as Rick held it out.

 

“It’s going to lea-*urp*, lead us to the jewel. I *urp* need it, Morty, for my *urp*!” Rick aimed his portal gun towards the wall with his grandson just plain confused.

 

“What is the name of this jewel that you are talking about, and why ar-” Morty said as Rick shot a portal, before said scientist interrupted him.

 

“No time to explain! Come on, Morty! I need that *urp*, I need that jewel!” Rick said, grabbing Morty’s hand and dragging him into the portal, dragging him onto another adventure. Morty had wondered about this at times, and he wondered why Rick was doing this to him, but, he sighed, knowing that he had no power to stop it.

 

All he could do is just let it happen. For Rick, though, it’s a mystery. He was always in constant pain for whatever reason, and is suffering from a depression. The ways the world works out for both of them.

 

* * *

 

  **Location: Unknown Moon (Underground)**

“Urg…” Bowser groaned as he began to stir. He had to thank his high durability for surviving such a fall unscathed. “Where… where?” he said to himself, shaking the sleep out of his eyes before they shot up wide open. He had fallen down to an icy cave, and got up.

 

He then looked around, and there only seemed to be one way out. One with light, but it was not any ordinary daylight. The Koopa King was curious about what the light was, and walked through the cavern. Fortunately, there were no monsters. Unfortunately, he ran into a flock of annoying alien bats, but a quick fireball managed to repel them. Once the bats had flown the other way, Bowser could see a ruined temple in the distance.

 

“So that’s where it was…” he whispered as he took a few steps closer towards the ruins and felt his feet move from the cold, hard stone floor of the cave to the cold, hard stone slabs that made up the temple’s floor. He pulled out his device, which was beeping fast like crazy and let out a casual chuckle. “Well, hello to you, too.” Bowser replied as he walked into the door and saw the thing he was looking for.

 

There it was: the mysterious Infinity Gauntlet, shining in all its glory, floating on the pillar for all to see in its glorious glory. “Really, you left it unguarded. Talk about a buzzkill.” He reached out his hand to grab the stone, and took it effortlessly, putting it over his hand, and the gauntlet changed to fit his hand, which was pretty bizzare. He was about to walk away, when he looked up and saw the high ceiling falling towards him. “So that’s why!” Bowser thought aloud. He looked towards the falling rocks and did what Mario would’ve done: jump.

 

He jumped towards the first falling stone and began his climb, with the Infinity Gauntlet still on his left hand. He jumped towards the next stone, latching his claws at it before pushing himself upwards, going into his shell and spinning upwards. Bowser went out of his shell and proceeded to grab the next boulder, continuing his climb until he reached the surface yet again. “Gwahahahaha! All Bowser, baby!” Bowser laughed before looking back at the newly-made craters. With the Infinity Gauntlet in hand, no pun intended, he is getting closer to his goal. Bowser examined the Infinity Gauntlet before pulling it out of his hand, and then put it in his shell for safe-keeping. "That's one gauntlet down, and the way to six Infinity Stones is being paved." 

 

* * *

 

  **Location: ThunderClan camp**

A cat awoke from his dream, looking around. In his dream, he was found himself in a barren wasteland and saw a weird monster resembling a vibrantly-colored turtle which walked on two legs like a twoleg walk through the barren landscape.

 

The turtle called himself Bowser, and he carried this weird stick with three prongs on both ends, and took this weird ‘Space Stone’ from this weird cave he called a ‘temple’, which had collapsed, and he escaped. “StarClan, this is odd.” This wasn’t the usual visions that had greeted him from StarClan, not of forests and cats and battles that draw blood, but of the turtle monster; Bowser, the mysterious Infinity Gauntlet, and a golden cube with five other holes.

 

He panted while laying on his belly, thinking about what that dream meant. He was at his den in the ThunderClan camp at the time, and did not know what to expect of it. Strange beings wielding weird sticks? Intricately-carved caves? Infinity Gauntlets? He swore, this madness was beyond even the imagination of StarClan.

 

But, maybe, a feeling went up his back that maybe it was real. The cat could tell by the scent in the air that it was night, and, after a sigh, returned to sleep. Well, this dream won’t get out of his head soon, if it was a dream. Was it?

 

Meanwhile, in the same world, a stray Fire Flower erupted from the ground. Fiery blinked at the wooded place full of cats and looked around, before sinking back down into the earth to tunnel towards somewhere else. He knew he had to stay away from civilization, and Fiery had thought about what to do next. "If only I wasn't like this..." he whispered.


	2. Stone 1-1: Start of an Adventure

  **Location: Sky High Jungles**

Rick and Morty have just came out of the other side of the portal. “Alright, this is the world where that *urp* Ruby of Fire is.” The world they wound up in a world whose bottom could not be seen by the naked eye, being concealed by clouds. What was visible was the flat plateaus of gray-colored rock, covered in lush jungles. There were a couple of floating islands littered about here and there, and occasionally, these islands were connected by groups of rickety wooden rope bridges. In the distance, a large pyramid could be seen.

“Rick, where are we?” Morty asked as he looked around.

 

“Take a good look here, Morty. These jungles house the very place where the jewel I and many others have been looking for is kept in. This device will be able to traverse this endless maze without any trouble, and…” Rick proceeded to press a button on the device, which caused a miniature satellite dish to emerge and unwrap before spinning. “...we’re on!”

 

“So, this is supposed to be a map?” Morty asked. “Or just a radar?”

 

“You think on only one track, of course it’s both!” Rick said. “Look, Morty. I’ve been in these jungles once, and I advise you watch your step. There are only so many Mortys that I can find right now. The multiverse is infinite, but the Central Finite Curve, is, well, finite.” Rick stated as he tossed his grandson a backpack. “Ya know, you weren’t my original Morty, just saying.”

 

“Aw geez, Rick, what the hell!?” Morty yelled out, throwing his arms at Rick. “You just replaced my version of you, but why!?”

 

“Not my choice in the matter, and I really admit, I do miss my real family, but put yourself together, haste makes waste.” Rick said as he put backpacks on himself and on Morty before proceeding to walk towards the desired location. Morty, seeing no other choice, followed his grandpa into the jungle.

 

* * *

 

 

**Location: ThunderClan Camp, Forest Territories**

Firestar could not believe his eyes at what he just witnessed. A dream of a turtle with a red crest that walked like a twoleg collecting some weird blue stone and putting it in a cube that reminded him of the metal his former twolegs used when he was a kittypet. He also took note of what Bowser had said in the dream/vision. “ That's one gauntlet down, and the way to six Infinity Stones is being paved …” Firestar recited to himself. This turtle creature is searching for SIX strange stones.

 

What do these six stones represent? What does Bowser himself represent? Why was he walking on a barren landscape with a weird stick-like object? And what is the purpose of this so-called “Infinity Gauntlet” that he grabbed? StarClan had never sent these kinds of visions and prophecies before, did they? It all just made his head turn this way and that just thinking about how it all gets together.

 

Ever since he defeated BloodClan and killed Scourge, he completed the prophecy Bluestar had foresaw before he went from his house. The bright orange cat had finally settled into his role as the leader of ThunderClan, and his mate, Sandstorm, a pale ginger she-cat had brought their two kits into the world, now on the verge of becoming apprentaices: Leafkit, a brown tabby with a white-furred chest and paws and amber-colored eyes, and Squirrelkit, a dark ginger cat with a white left front paw and a bushy, squirrel-like tail. “Father…” And speaking of them, Leafkit and Squirrelkit were standing outside the door.

 

“Yes…” Firestar said, looking at the kits.

 

“We just heard you say something about ‘gauntlets’ and ‘stones’ and, we were just curious and wanted to know.” Leafkit replied.

 

“I…” Firestar said with a breath. “I had a dream… I don’t know what it means.” Both kits blinked at their father. “I haven’t figured out why I had it, though.”

 

“Okay, see you soon, Father.” Squirrelkit said, and she and Leafkit went towards the camp to play with the other kits.

 

Firestar chuckled at them. They were the light of the orange tom’s life, and he will never trade them for anything, not even eternal life. He already lost one life, but the other eight are still up and kicking. Firestar resumed staring, thinking about the dream he just had.

 

Was it just a dream? It looked too realistic to be one, so that left Bowser collecting the stones to be a omen. StarClan had been sending cryptic messages to leaders such as himself since way back when, but for once, he didn’t know what to think about it. Cinderpelt, due to being a medicine cat, is his most likely bet on cracking the dream’s meaning.

 

* * *

 

 

**Location: Minor Universe**

Bowser walked out of his portal, looking around. The first Infinity Stone was not resting within this universe, but, he knew that it would come up soon. He knew that the stones would not be as easy as the gauntlet, and there was a lot of universe-hopping to do. But he was getting pretty hungry. Seeing a wild deer in the woods, he smirked as it took notice of him.

 

The deer knew that Bowser was a predator, and proceeded to run. The Koopa King went on the chase, and despite his looks, he was surprisingly faster, despite his build. With a quick slash of his claws, he killed the poor creature, and smiled as he skinned the deer, and the light of his campfire had illuminated the forest he was in. As for the deer, its meat was being rotated on a spit over Bowser’s campfire. As for Bowser himself, he was busy examining the gauntlet and the holes where the stones are, polishing it as he did.

 

After eating his meal, he put his gauntlet in his shell, and proceeded to open a portal to the next universe, which was a vast jungle, one of the Infinity Stones is resting here. He pulled out the Infinity Gauntlet, and put it back in his shell, but, it was not stored on the planet he was on, and jumped off the planet.

 


End file.
